


Wardrobe Malfunction

by HindaNSFW



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindaNSFW/pseuds/HindaNSFW
Summary: Lon'qu ends up obsessing over Gregor after a mishap during sparing.
Relationships: Gregor/Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14





	Wardrobe Malfunction

When the sparring match started on that hot night, it seemed to be run of the mill. Gregor was experienced and knew how to read his opponent and get around in a fight. Lon’qu was striking fast and strong, but not with the skill he needed to hit. Lon’qu had improved vastly, but the length of the fight and heat was getting to both of them. “What is wrong friend? Gregor too fast to be the striking?” He taunted, all while dodging slash after slash. “Shut up!” Lon’qu said as he went for an unexpected angle.

Gregor barely dodged it, and in that moment had second thoughts about using real swords, but gathered himself once again only to notice that Lon’qu seemed a bit... distracted. “Oh Naga” Lon’qu thought “I didn’t realize he was so big.” Gregor used the opportunity to get up close to Lon’qu and hold the tip of his sword to his chest. “Looks like the victory is Gregor’s again!” he proclaimed, but Lon’qu had yet to move. Was he blushing? Gregor was confused until he followed Lon’qu’s eyesight downwards and realized something very big was not where it was supposed to be. His large flaccid cock and low heavy balls were dripping sweat right onto the ground from a large hole in his pants.

Gregor let out a hearty laugh and tried to cover himself up with one of his hands and failed as one ball flowed out the side and the base of his cock was still visible amongst his red bush. “Apologies friend. Gregor may have lost the underwear a while ago and never got more” he chuckled. Lon’qu couldn’t think straight. Literally. He heard noise coming from Gregor’s mouth but couldn’t focus on it enough to figure out what the man attached to the gorgeous cock was saying. He finally broke out of his trance when Gregor’s other hand landed on his shoulder. “Right friend?” Gregor said. “Wha…” was all Lon’qu could muster. “Worries not friend! No need to feel embarrassing for Gregor. I’ll see you tomorrow night for the guarding duty.” Gregor walked back to his tent while Lon’qu stood there still flabbergasted and harder than he had ever been.

\------------------------------

All day, Lon’qu couldn’t focus. He hadn’t realized how much he could be obsessed with another man, let alone his genitals. He needed to see it all again. It felt like a matter of life or death and he wasn’t dying any time soon. He kept thinking of ways to possibly see it again? Hide his gear so he can’t wear any pants? Run into him in the baths? Dual him again and try to make a repeat of history? No! He was better than this, it was nothing. The only thing Lon’qu wanted to focus on was getting stronger.

The dinner bell rang from the mess tent and Lon’qu knew he had to face Gregor again. He grabbed a bowl of bear stew and took a seat at an unoccupied table. “Lon’qu! Gregor happy to see you! Are you ready for the guarding duty once we finish in here?” Gregor proclaimed loudly as he walked up to the table. "I uhhhhh..." Lon'qu lost his train of thought as he noticed Gregor's bulge and how it shifted from side to side as he walked, just for it to perch perfectly above the table as Gregor came to a stop. "Y-Yes I'll be ready to go after I- uh... finish my stew." He said. "Good! Eat plenty of stew to grow strong. Gregor meet you by front of camp at sunset" He said as he walked away and Lon'qu noticed another thing. Gregor’s great bubble butt. "Why is his mere presence making me unable to think? Why am I so hard just by looking at him?" Lon'qu thought. He finished his stew in horny silence and got ready for what was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------

They had been on patrol for a few hours. It was crazy humid and their clothes were sticking to their bodies. “Excuse Gregor” he said abruptly. “Whats wrong?” Lon'qu asked. "Oh is nothing, Gregor just need to do the draining of snake" he said as he reached for his zipper and started undoing his pants. "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK" was all Lon'qu could think as he saw Gregor's pants drop to his thighs and reveal his recent obsession. Now he had a clear look at It. It wasn't just long but also girthy. He could see it glistening in the moonlight from the sweat, and the musk hit Lon'qu in the face like a tonne of bricks. It smelt fantastic he just wanted to run his face all over Gregor's crotch. 

Lon'qu was broken from yet another trance when he saw Gregor tuck his cock back in and started zipping his pants up, but something was wrong. "Hmmm, seems like zipper will not do zipping" Gregor said as he fumbled with his pants. His balls and cock fell back out as he tried to fix his zipper. "Could Lon'qu help Gregor with problem?" Gregor asked as he kept trying to fiddle with it. Lon'qu, without thinking, dropped to his knees and was now face to face with that hog of a cock. Gregor took his hands away, so unfortunately Lon'qu's only option was to hold the balls and cock out of the way.

He could barely function with that beast in front of him, but tried his best to act normal. He lifted his hand and tried to cup Gregor’s balls in one hand as he fumbled with the zipper. The second his hand touched Gregor's steamy balls there was no turning back. The two could barely fit in one hand, and as one started to fall out his grip it was met with his tongue. 

"Oh!" was all Gregor said in surprise as Lon'qu lost any inhibitions and started giving his musky balls a tongue bath. He circled the orb with his tongue and started to suck it into his mouth as his other hand started to pull down Gregor's pants to his knees. As he was sucking on Gregor's ball, he let go of the other and let it rest on his face. He just wanted to soak in that musk. He started worshiping the other ball as well before there was a thud along his face. Gregor's cock had become full mast and Gregor was lifting it and letting it fall along his face. "Gregor never turn down a cocksleeve." He said with a grin as he kept smacking his long cock across his face. Lon'qu dragged his tongue from the balls all the way up to the tip of this cock as he tried to wrap his hand around it. He was just barely able to fully reach around the thick cock. Gregor started precumming like a faucet. Slowly dripping out his cockhead and onto Lon'qu's waiting tongue. Lon'qu started sucking on the head as he jacked off the cock. He was going to get this cock fully inside him, no matter what.

It seemed Gregor had the same idea as he gave a thrust and got a few inches into his mouth. "Such a hot little mouth" Gregor moaned as he thrust again. Lon'qu gagged a little but was handling it surprisingly better than Gregor expected, so with every thrust Gregor tried pushing more and more of his cock into Lon'qu's throat. After a few more minutes he felt something push up against his bush. He looked down and made eye contact with Lon'qu, whose nose was now pressed right up against his body. Lon'qu couldn't stop inhaling the musk. His eyes rolling back in ecstasy with every sniff. "There we go, I will warn friend now. Try to breathe through nose." Then slowly, Gregor pulled back until his cock was almost out of Lon'qu's mouth, and thrust it back in with speed and vigor.

Lon'qu could do nothing as Gregor started to face fuck him. Gregor's big balls slapping his chin with every thrust. Lon'qu's hands crept up Gregor's hairy thighs and rested on his fuzzy bubble butt. He kneaded the ass like it was dough, pulling them apart until Gregor could feel the humid air on his hole.

Gregor kicked it up a notch and started fucking Lon'qu's face even faster. Lon'qu could barely focus anymore as pre mixed with his saliva and stared to drip out the sides of his mouth, fully drenching his clothes. "Get ready! Gregor is close!" He yelled. Gregor pulled his cock fully out and aimed it right in front of Lon'qu's face and started cumming as his cock twitched. Shot after shot painted Lon'qu's face until he put his mouth back on the head. It was alot but he was able to swallow it all. Gregor pulled Lon'qu up to his feet and pulled him in for a kiss. Gregor's tongue immediately invaded Lon'qu's mouth and ravaged inside of it, tasting remnants of his own seed. When Gregor pulled back a string of saliva still connected them. 

"That was fantastic friend, but it looks like you still need helping" Gregor said. Lon'qu hadn't even noticed but he hadn't touched himself that whole time and was only now feeling the pressure of his cock in his tight pants. He heard some rustling and saw Gregor leaning forward naked against a tree, with his ass aimed right at Lon'qu. Lon'qu immediately stripped and released his cock for Gregor to see for the first time. Lon'qu didn't have a small cock by any means but it was definitely smaller than Gregor's log, but that wasn't what Lon'qu was focused on. His eyes were honing in on that red dusted ass in front of him.

Lon'qu's hands landed on the globes in front of him and spread them apart so he could see Gregor's tan hole amongst the hair. Lon'qu started by licking and biting each cheek working his way around. Licking down the crack to the balls as he jacked his own cock. He wanted to savour his meal. He made his way back up and finally put his tongue to Gregor's hole. He licked and made out with that hole, getting it nice and wet. Gregor moaned loudly and started jacking his rehardening cock.

When Lon'qu's tongue finally penetrated past the ring he started digging in further. He kept eating that ass for who knows how long. Once Lon'qu stopped he brought a finger up and pressed it into Gregor's ass. Gregor kept moaning, and squeezing against the fingers invading him. Lon'qu was surprised at how easily it took his finger in, all while still being tight as hell. He got another finger in and hit Gregor's prostate, causing the older man to moan in ecstasy.

"All right friend, Gregor ready for pounding." With that, Gregor stood up and pushed Lon'qu onto the ground. Gregor squatted over Lon'qu and hotdogged his cock with his beefy ass and ground against it a few times before lining his cockhead up and pushing it in..

"Gods it's fucking tight" Lon'qu exclaimed. "Good, better to milk with." Gregor said as he started to fuck him self on Lon'qu's cock. Lon'qu tried to get in control but Gregor quickly established his dominance in the situation. His ass rippling everytime he slammed it down onto the cock. Gregor stroked himself as Lon'qu reached up and started feeling up Gregor's pecs. They both moaned as Lon'qu played with his nipples and tried to thrust up against Gregor. "I'm getting close" Lon'qu moaned. "Good, finish inside Gregor! Give Gregor your protein" he said as Lon'qu's balls rose up and he started cumming deep in Gregor's ass.

\-----------------------------

"By Naga that was intense" Lon'qu said as his mind cleared. "Was?" Gregor said. "Gregor not done yet. Gregor have one more place he want to put his snake."

Gregor got up and pulled Lon'qu's legs over his shoulders and he pushed his fingers into Lon'qu's mouth. "Suck" was all that was said and needed. Gregor took his fingers out of his mouth and immediately placed them at Lon'qu's plump rear. He teased for a bit, but eventually pushed in and stretched out Lon'qu's hole until it could accomodate multiple fingers. "Get ready, Gregor can only be gentle for short time"

Lon'qu was back to being an absolute mess. He felt Gregor's fat cockhead at his rim and braced himself as it pushed past. He couldn't believe it. He was getting fucked by Gregor. Gregor slowly inch in further, and further. He stopped every now and again when Lon'qu winced too much. The poor guy couldn't even speak now.  
Eventually Gregor was pressed up against Lon'qu's ass and slowly pulled back until Lon'qu started to feel empty inside.

In one quick thrust, Lon'qu was seeing stars. Gregor started fucking with not just speed, but power. He lifted Lon'qu's hips off the ground into a mating press position and started pounding with no remorse. His balls rising up and slapping back down with every thrust. Lon'qu's eyes started rolling back as he came a second time from the brutal assault on his ass. 

Gregor kissed the man below him once again and came deep in his guts. Lon'qu could feel his guts filling with hot cum and swore it must have been more than the first time. Cum started leaking out his hole as Gregor continued to fuck him. When he finally pulled out he scooped up some of his cum, put it in his mouth and proceeded to make out with Lon'qu once more.

\-----------------------------

Lon'qu woke up in the arms of the older man. Oh Naga. They fell asleep.  
"Gregor" he said nudging the man. "Gregor we gotta get changed and get back to duty before someone notices." Lon'qu quickly got dressed to run back into camp and saw something odd. Gregor zipped up his pants just fine. Gregor noticed and said "Zipper never broken. Gregor just had hunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing! I'd love to hear some feedback! you can follow me at https://twitter.com/HindaNSFW 
> 
> I'll try to come out with another one soon!


End file.
